


A Sunset

by Tofu_Monstrosity



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, Raven's POV, Short, Sickness, Sweet, and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_Monstrosity/pseuds/Tofu_Monstrosity
Summary: It's ironic, it was a beautiful day when we buried her.
Kudos: 7





	A Sunset

It really happened so fast. None of us knew what to do. She just kept getting sicker and sicker. I should have done something. I tried to do something. I looked in all of my books for something, anything that could change or reverse it. Nothing. Her alien physiology made it impossible to find the right spell.

  
I should've seen it coming. We all should have seen it coming. The question was, why didn't we? We were all too wrapped up in our own personal tragedies to notice that our best friend was dying before our eyes.

  
It took years to accumulate but Earth's atmosphere was taking a toll on Starfire's health. It started with a battle with Mumbo Jumbo, an easy villain to defeat. I was muttering my mantra to summon a blast to combine with Starfire's starbolts to knock Mumbo out of the park. I remember seeing her eyes blazing before suddenly being engulfed in a coughing spell. She fell from the sky. We were all distracted by this and so Mumbo got away with 30,000 dollars cash. Robin was furious to say the least and Starfire apologized profusely. A week later, everything was back to normal. We thought.

  
Starfire got weaker, I see it now, but then I was too focused on keeping Beast Boy out of my room to learn a new spell. We didn't notice when Starfire flew behind the rest of us when we went into the city. We barely took heed when she didn't float anymore or cook her strange meals. We paid no attention to how she grew paler and if she wasn't in bed she was on the couch.

  
If anyone asked why she would curtly smile and reply: "Thank you friend, I am fine." I should've felt that she was lying but I didn't want to believe it.

And then it came.

  
It was a routine flight pattern the two of us ran together. It was our turn to patrol the city by air and in the crisp cool autumn night it was a beautiful time to fly. I remember my mind was working on why I couldn't get the spell done right. It's funny now; I don't even remember what the spell was about. Starfire flew behind me as she did now so I barely noticed when she abruptly fell from the sky. I looked back and she was gone. I remember yelling her name and seeing her lying on the pavement.

  
That image still sticks with me when I close my eyes. Every time when I try to fall asleep I see her still body on the cold ground. It was then that I finally realized that something was wrong.  
I re-live it almost every night in my dreams. I glide down, scooping her light and fragile body in my arms and soar back to the tower. I try to hide my emotions but I couldn’t help but worry, I'm sure a mailbox exploded somewhere as I took her into the tower and into the infirmary. I alerted the others and we all stayed with her.

  
She was in a coma for two full days. We stayed with her. All of us. No one left her. Robin made a few phone calls for some back up to help look after the city while we stayed.  
Time seemed to move slower as seconds melted into minutes, minutes to hours and hours to days. We watched her around the clock; Cyborg took vitals and showed that something was very wrong. Her body was attacking itself. I remember seeing Beast Boy's scared eyes look at me and he asked if there was anything I could do.

  
That moment plays out in my head constantly. I could've saved her if I knew what to do. I tried, by Azarath I tried but nothing worked.

  
She died the next day.

  
It was a cloudy day when she died; the sun didn't want to make an appearance for her death it was in mourning like the rest of us. Her funeral was held on Earth, the place she called home. I remember seeing Galfore there, but not much else except for it was a sunny day when we buried her. It was ironic, we were mourning and the sun was shining and the day was beautiful.

I like to think that she did that.


End file.
